


The Beginning and Here's JD!

by Ninjababe



Series: Triple Threat [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Magnificent Seven AU set in modern times.</p><p>This is a few short scenes that help set up the roles of five of the seven Magnificent Seven characters in my universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning and Here's JD!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Magnificent Seven AU set in modern times.
> 
> This is a couple of short scene that is going to help establish my alternate reality. I have a few more planned to set up the other characters before I get into the longer stories. I was going to do one story to set up all the characters, but the short scenes seemed to work better for me.
> 
> Thanks to [Ithildin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/) for being my idea bouncing board and helping me flesh this out.

**The Beginning ******

“Special Agent Larabee, you say you have enough evidence for a warrant?”

“Yes, your honor. My partner, Special Agent Wilmington, gave it to the bailiff. It should be on your desk.”

The honorable Judge Sanchez read through the file. “It seems to be in order.” Pausing a moment, he peered at the two FBI agents in front of him. “However… Chris… Buck… How the heck did you get information like this on Capelli? This isn’t something someone finds just lying around on his coffee table.”

Buck grinned. “A little bird told us, Josiah.”

Judge Sanchez nodded and asked, “Would this ‘little bird’ have a gold tooth and green eyes?”

Chris sighed. “Yes.”

The federal judge nodded again. “Right. I don’t want to know how he got into what was probably Capelli’s secret safe. If you do know, you’re never to tell me. Clear?”

“Yes sir,” Chris stated as Buck nodded.

“Right.” Judge Sanchez picked up his pen. “Search warrant approved. Hopefully, you’ll find enough to put that bastard in jail, finally.”

=====

 **  
 **Here's JD!**  
**

“Agent Larabee?”

Chris and Buck paused before the front stairs of the federal courthouse and turned towards the young man who had called Chris’s name.

“Yes?” Chris replied.

“Oh, good!” the young man exclaimed excitedly. “I’m John Dunn. But, everyone calls me JD. Judge Sanchez told me to introduce myself.”

Chris looked confused. “Why?”

“Wait a minute!” Buck exclaimed. “Aren’t you that paralegal Josiah told us about? The one working his way through law school?”

“Yes, sir,” JD said with a grin.

Buck snorted. “Don’t ‘sir’ me! I’m Buck, this is Chris. Come join us for lunch?”

“Sure!” JD replied happily.

“Buck, our search warrant?” Chris hissed at his partner.

“Oh.” JD seemed to deflate. “I guess it’ll have to be another time, then.”

“You and I both know it’ll be a good forty-five minutes for the paperwork to finish processing, since this isn’t an emergency, Chris,” Buck pointed out. “The three of us are going to lunch.”

“Fine,” Chris replied, rolling his eyes as he headed down the steps of the federal courthouse.

Buck threw his arm over JD’s shoulders to lead him away. “So, tell us about yourself.”

“Well, when I’m not working, or studying, I love to surf…” JD began.

**Author's Note:**

> So… Five down, a few more to go. Well, technically, four down, since I haven’t really explained Ezra’s ‘job’ in this universe… but can you guess? :-)
> 
> Comments would be adored and treasured!


End file.
